


Shera y los Secretos del pasado de la Reina Celine Crya.

by Kaleindder100



Category: catradora - Fandom
Genre: Accion, Adventure & Romance, Angst and Drama, Drama & Romance, F/F, F/M, Gay Male Character, Lesbian Character, M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:07:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29282751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaleindder100/pseuds/Kaleindder100
Summary: Catra y compañía se enteran de la verdad sobre el pasado de la reina Celine Crya y sus amigos quienes pelearon y murieron en la batalla anterior sobre la horda y el trágico final que tuvo la madre de catra.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Angella & Glimmer (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra), Catra & Glimmer (She-Ra)
Kudos: 1





	1. La busquedad

Episodio 1 En busqueda.

Un día como cualquier otro ya esta por amanecer en Etheria abriendo mis ojos y veo a mi lado a Adora todavía durmiendo, sin pensarlo 2 veces me acerco a ella dándole un cálido beso en la mejilla que hizo que se despertara.

Buenos días Catra regresandome el cumplido con un beso en los labios mientras nos abrazábamos cariñosamente, pero lastimosamente nos separamos por falta de aire y ambas nos miramos con una sonrisa juguetona.

Sera mejor ya arreglarnos e ir al comedor a desayunar antes de que nos caiga de sorpresa como siempre Sparkles diciendo catra con una expresión corajuda chistosa. Jeje si es verdad afirmado adora sonriente. Pasando unos minutos después ambas ya están en el comedor pero se sorprenden que no ven a Bow y a Glimmer sentados en la mesa por lo cual ellas comienza a buscarlos por todo el castillo hasta que se toma con algunos de los guardias.

Hola buen dia disculpe no saben donde estan Bow y Glimmer dice adora.

Ambos se fueron desde muy temprano por un asunto importante según me dijo la Reina Glimmer contesto el guardia.

Mmm que raro y a donde se largarían estos tan temprano contesta catra con un gesto de duda.

No lo se pero creo que deberíamos buscarlos ya que no sabemos si a que lugar están o estén en peligro diciendo adora.

Oye y te dijeron a que lugar se fueron pregunto catra al guardia.

Pues en realidad no me mencionaron nada del lugar afirmo el guardia.

Rayos con mas motivo no hay que perder tiempo vayámonos catra agarrandola de la mano y apresurando el paso pero algo la detuvo y era catra diciendo ey espera para empezar no sabemos a que lugar a que ir y ademas se te esta olvidado otra cosa muy importante dijo catra.

QUE AYYYYY MELOOGG basta deja de lamerme toda la cara dice adora con dificultad tirada en el suelo mientras que melog estaba sobre de ella jugando a lamer la cara de adora.

Jeje ya melog dejala y despues jugamos con adora, y ahora lo mas importante trata de olfatear esto y decirnos en donde están estos dos.

Mientras melog olfateaba una prenda de Sparkles, adora se reincorpora diciendo que estas haciendo catra debemos irnos ya pronto no crees y porque le distes una ropa de Glimmer a que la oliera.

Pues no es obvio si queremos encontrar a este par de atolondrados es necesario saber su ubicación y quien mejor para buscarlos que melog contestando catra.

MIAUU MIUAA AARRR dice melog.

Parece ser que tiene mas o menos la idea en donde están ellos ahora si hay que irnos.

Adora y catra junto con melog se dirigen a paso veloz a un especie bosque misterioso en el cual puedan estar Bow y Glimmer.

Mientas tanto en el bosque misterioso.

Aahhhh glimmer necesito ayuda dice bow mientras se defendía de una especie de bestia con comillos de sable.

Una esfera de luz aturdió a la feroz bestia haciendo que esta se fuera corriendo.

Fiuuuu eso estuvo muy cerca dice glimmer un poco cansada debido a que se ha estado tele transportarse un buen de tiempo.

Glimmer sigo diciendo que fue una pésima idea a ver venido a este lugar creo que sera mejor irnos de aqui cuanto antes dice bow.

Aun no bow hasta no haber encontrado el diario y se que esta en este lugar solo debemos encontrar la guaridad ancestral y listo obtendremos ese diario afirmando glimmer con su carismática expresión.

Pero glimmer ya nos hemos alejando demasiado de luna brillante y ademas adora y catra ya deben estar preocupadas por nuestra ausencia dice bow medio asustado.

Tranquilo bow ya falta muy poco para llegar y a lo mejor esas dos tortolitas están en su momento a solas y.....

Guaaaaa Ahhh dentro del arbusto shshhhshhh no hagas ruido bow dice glimmer tapandole la boca a bow.

Mhmhmh apartandole la mano de su boca, SE PUEDE SABER QUE HACES GLIMMER dice bow pero en tono muy bajo.

Hace poco desde que entramos a este lugar extraño empece a tener un mal presentimiento de que alguien nos estuviera siguiendo dice glimmer con tono serio.

Por eso te dije que sera mejor que regresemos ahora antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

El viento sopla con una gran intensidad una gran ráfaga de rugido se hizo presente.

Aaarghhhh AAARRGHHH se trataba de un felino inmensurable mente grande cuyo pelaje es de color negro y sus ojos de color carmesi que poco a poco se esta aproximando hacia el arbusto en donde estan glimmer y bow y de pronto.......

CONTINUARA.......  
EPISODIO 2 EL DIARIO MÁGICO DE LOS SECRETOS.


	2. EL DIARIO MÁGICO DE LOS SECRETOS.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mis queridos otakus les informo que habrá capítulos nuevos solo los días sábados y domingos espero que me tenga paciencia en subirlos y gracias por su atención.

EPISODIO 2 EL DIARIO MÁGICO DE LOS SECRETOS.

Demonios no contaba que ese oso enorme rabioso fuera que nos estaba siguiendo, pero como le hizo para esconderse todo el tiempo pregunto glimmer nerviosa ya que se está acercando más al arbusto.

Ah glimmer mas bien se ve como un gran gato feroz que un oso no lo crees dijo bow muy asustado y viendo que el felino ya había llegado hacia ellos.

Ni hablar ya no sirve esconderse debemos atacar ahora exclamando glimmer y al mismo tiempo teletransportandose de lado izquierdo del felino arrojándole una gran bola de luz brillante pero el felino lo esquiva con una gran velocidad que deja a glimmer sorprendida y a la vez rasguñada del hombro que alcanzo a darle el felino.

Argh pero que fue eso no vi de donde me ataco dijo glimmer agarrándose el hombro.

Glimmer te encuentras bien saliendo del arbusto bow.

Bow cuidado detrás de ti dice glimmer pero era demasiado tarde el felino utiliza un rugido mas potente que el anterior que hizo que aventara a bow al aire.

Aaaaarghh auchus eso si que dolió dice bow intentando levantarse, pero enseguida a rápida velocidad saca sus agarras e intentando atacar bow pero de pronto aparecen adora y catra junto con melog a defender a bow.

Melog ataca al felino mientras tanto adora va por glimmer en su ayuda y catra ayuda a bow a darle la mano.

Es un gran alivio verlas si no fuera por ustedes ya me habría echo pedazos ese gato feroz mencionado bow estando ya de pie.

Eso si sin duda alguna, pero dejando de lado que están haciendo en este lugar y lo mas importante porque esa cosa los estaba atacando, viéndolo de cerca parece ser una especie de criatura mágica fuerte.

Chicas gracias a las estrellas vinieron justo a tiempo dice glimmer incorporándose en el brazo de adora.

Pero que rayos pasa aquí y que es esa cosa dice adora tratando de ayudar a glimmer a ponerse de pie.

No lo sabemos nos estaba siguiendo y de pronto aparece a atacarnos de repente será mejor ayudar a melog si no esa cosa podría mátalo.

ARRGGG ARRGGG MIAUU melog se esta comenzando a cansar debido a que no le puede seguirle el ritmo al felino aprovecha la oportunidad y lo ataca con otro rugido y de pronto el felino se pone en dos patas y agitando sus enormes garras hace unas cuchillas de viento junto con el rugido se convirtió en una mortífera ataque que deja melog lastimado seravente en el suelo.

MELOG NOOOO grita catra ya toda velocidad se acerca a ver como se vieron melog.

Melog dime algo estas bien dijo catra con tono de preocupación cargando su cabeza en los brazos de catra.

MIAUU MIAU estoy bien, aunque estoy un poco débil por el ultimo golpe que recibí lo siento dice melog que poco a poco cerraba sus ojos hasta que se quedó inconsciente.

Tranquilo amigo descansa lo hiciste bien acostando delicadamente la cabeza de melog al suelo y dejándolo en un lugar seguro.

TUUU OYE BOLA DE PELOS COMO TE A TRAVÉS A LASTIMAR DE ESA MANERA A MELOG dice catra enojada ya con sus garras sacadas para atacar al felino.

Catra espéranos no lo ataques de frente o te va a lastimar a ti también dice adora preocupada apresurando el paso y al mismo tiempo alza su espada ya convertida en Shera ya había llegado a donde estaba catra y el felino, pero al ver algo le sorprendió y es que el felino estaba arrodillado frente a catra por lo cual ella se calmo y lo vio de igual sorprendida como adora.

Pero que pasa no lo entiendo porque cuando te vio se calmo y es mas se esta arrodillando en frente tu yo dice adora confundida.

Y yo que voy a saber estaba por darle una tremenda paliza a esta bola de pelos y veo esto dice catra exclamando y sorprendida.

Chicas están bien perdón por la tardanza aun sigo débil y a duras penas pude ubicarlas dice glimmer junto a bow tele transportados al mismo sitio que están adora y catra.

Pero que le paso a melog y otra vez esa cosa con garras dice glimmer confundida y alterada.

Sera mejor llevarnos a melog e irnos de aquí antes de que nos ataquen a nosotros otra vez dice bow aterrado y preocupado.

Esperen chicos al parecer ya no nos ve como enemigos o más bien cuando vio a catra se tranquilizó y es más mirelooo dice adora.

Es verdad ya no tiene intenciones de atacar pero que raro porque cuando estamos dos nos estuvo atacándonos todo el rato, pero cuando apareció catra se ha quedado quieto dice bow con cierta duda.

No me importa toda esta situación rara lo único importante es ir a la guarida a encontrar el diario e irnos yaaa de aquí dice glimmer un poco alterada.

Qué, pero de que diario hablas un momento esa es la razón por la cual están aquí a sabiendas de que podrían estar en peligro de muerte dice adora algo enojada.

Pues si adora le dije a glimmer que no era buena idea irnos aventurandonos a este lugar extraño, pero ella insistió e ir a la guarida por el diario contestando bow.

Y tan importante es ese diario glimmer y porque no nos dijiste nada sobre esto dijo adora con cierta duda.

Es que lo que sucede ayer tuve un sueño muy raro sobre de una mujer diciéndome que se aproximaba un gran peligro en Etheria y que es necesario tener el diario de los secretos o algo así no logre escuchar muy bien, pero siento que me quería decirme algo , pero por alguna razón no podía escucharla y la silueta de esa mujer se había ido eso fue todo lo que ocurrió en mi sueño menciono glimmer.

Emmm chicas creo que deben girar a su derecha ver lo que está sucediendo allá parece ser que catra y el felino feroz están comunicándose o eso creo dice bow.

QUEEEEEE dice ambas al mismo tiempo.

Adora, glimmer y bow se van acercando hacia donde están catra y para su sorpresa de ellos escuchan la voz del felino diciéndole a catra.

Mis disculpas por ser tan descortés con usted y sus fieles súbditos Oh mi gran Reina Céline contesta el felino.

CONTINUARA PRÓXIMAMENTE.  
EPISODIO 3 .........

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que les gustaran el capitulo 2 y muy pronto les haré llegar el siguiente episodio y gracias a los que me han estado apoyando aunque sean pocos no se preocupen que mas adelante seremos una gran familia de suscriptores así que por favor sigan apoyando este fanfiction y gracias por dedicarse su tiempo en mi obra hasta pronto mis queridos otakus.


	3. LA GUARIDA ANCESTRAL.

Escucharon todas ese gato feroz acaba de hablar dijo bow impresionado.

Deja de eso bow menciono a una reina Cele queee menciona glimmer.

Espera creo que me habrás confundido yo no soy esa tal reina y mi nombre es catra.

El felino se empieza a ponerse de pie y se va acercando mas a catra para luego comenzar a olfatearla de arriba y abajo.

Cuidado catra no vaya a hacer que te ataque por sorpresa dice adora poniéndose de lado de catra.

Creo que no es necesario que me protejas adora no parece ser que tenga esa intención y además me esta solo haciendo cosquillas menciona catra.

Se detiene el felino y se queda mirando fijamente a catra.

Flashback   
Jejeje ya basta pucchi me haces cosquillas dice una joven híbrida de apariencia de gata.  
Siempre estaremos juntos para toda la vida no es así pucchi dice de forma sonriente y cargando de las manos cariñosamente al felino pequeño.  
Miauu miauuuiu dice tono feliz.  
Fin de Flashback …….

Se queda pensativo aquel felino y comienza a hablar es verdad no eres mi ama celine pero aun así tienes el mismo semblante de mi reina contesto el felino.

A guarda esa reina celine es tu dueña acaso la estas buscando si quieres podemos ayudarte a encontrarla, pero antes quisiera que nos dijeras sobre la reina celine y porque se parece a catra menciona adora.

En realidad, no la buscaba y tampoco estoy perdido solo soy el guardián de la guarida ancestral de mi ama y la he estado esperando hace un buen de tiempo dijo el felino.

Queee espera entonces sabes donde queda esa guarida es muy importante que nos digas en donde se encuentra menciona glimmer.

Y para que quieres saber en donde se ubica y además no puedo confiar en unos desconocidos como ustedes ya a habido otras personas que han querido filtrarse en la guarida y no voy a permitir que irrumpa en lugar sagrado de mi ama celine afirmo el felino.

Te aseguramos que no vamos a hacer ningún daño al lugar lo que sucede es que venimos aquí por un diario que esta dentro de la guarida por eso nosotros estamos aquí dice bow.

Lo que dice bow es cierto y además es muy importante tenerlo porque queremos saber que peligro se aproxima en Etheria y detenerlo a como dé lugar contesta adora.

Ten por seguro que ellos no son malas personas siiii son algo tontos no lo niego, pero son completamente legales a su palabra y dedican sus vidas para proteger a los demás así que por favor podrías llevarnos a la guarida.

El felino se le queda viendo un rato a catra, esta bien dice el felino suspirando.

Síganme los llevare a la guarida afirmando y dándose la vuelta comenzando a caminar.

Adora y los demás ya iban a paso adelante, pero se detiene todos al saber que melog seguía inconsciente y herido.

Espera un momento, adora puedes curar a melog dice catra.

Si claro lo haré alza su espada y empieza a reunir energía mágica gracias al que lugar donde se encontraba emitía mucha magia y con ello la punta de la espada empezó a absorber y pasarle toda esa energía a melog.

Miauu miau se empieza a incorporarse melog y todos estaban contentos a saber que melog ya está mucho mejor.

Melog amigo te encuentras bien y tu herida ya no te duele dice catra.

Miauuu miau no ya está sanada la herida gracias a adora y perdón por no ser de mucha ayuda dice melog.

No pasa nada melog y por su puesto que nos ayudaste mucho amigo así que no digas eso contesta adora.

Esta bien dice melog ya juntándose a los mejores amigos, pero para su sorpresa ve al felino lleno furia dispuesto atacar, pero catra lo detienen a tiempo.

No melog aguanta el no es un enemigo aquí hubo una confusión el creyó que éramos intrusos por eso fue por lo que nos atacó afirma catra.

Miau miau está segura de que podemos confiar esa bola de pelos dice melog con cierta hostilidad.

Jemm mira quien lo dice tu igual eres una bola de pelos mal compuesta afirma desde lejos el felino.

Que dijiste enojado queriendo atacar nuevamente pero ahora fue adora que lo detiene y bow diciendo por favor, chicos tranquilos este no es el momento de estarse peleando el uno con el otro así que traten de hacer las paces como buenos amigos quien me apoyan levantando la mano con una sonrisa carismática de bow.

Pero ambos felinos se voltean a no verse la cara y frunciendo el ceño.

Vaya será mucho más difícil que lo creíamos afirma bow.

Olvida eso y apresuremos el paso para poder llegar mas pronto a esa guarida dice catra.

Si así es dice adora comenzando a caminar más rápido.

Junto con glimmer y bow de igual manera ya había caminado mas de 50 minutos hasta que el felino se detiene al igual que adora y compañía.

Y ahora porque nos detuvimos dice glimmer.

Es verdad no hay nada aquí dice adora mirando alrededor.

Paso algo malo o porque dejamos de avanzar menciona catra.

El felino se gira y ve directamente adora y compañía y comienza a hablar.

Lo que sucede es que necesito de favor que se hagan para atrás y de que alguno de ustedes me brinde un poco de su poder si no es ninguna molestia para ustedes.

Amm por mí no hay ningún problema yo me ofrezco de voluntaria dice adora.

Te lo agradezco y estira su pata por lo cual adora le da su mano, el felino empieza a absorber un poco de energía de shera se separan ambos y el felino empieza a rugir en aquel espacio vacío que solo había arboles y arbustos a su alrededor y por último con sus garras empieza a escribir con su sangre como una especie de contraseña en el suelo.

Y de pronto empieza a moverse la tierra que están pisando adora y compañía, se comienza a abrirse el suelo y a levantarse y a verse claramente una fortaleza de color plateada con unas incrustaciones de gemas preciosas y además se comienza a abrirse un gran portón que tiene un emblema de la familia de la realeza guerrera.

No puede ser todo ese tiempo estuvo bajo tierra la guarida ancestral con razón nadie pudo encontrarla o más bien se ve como una fortaleza dice glimmer sorprendida.

En realidad al principio era un castillo viejo pero poco después se convirtió en una fortaleza ancestral gracias a mi Reina Céline y además tome medidas drásticas para que ningún intruso volviera irrumpir el lugar nuevamente contesto el felino.

Y ahora podemos pasar dice adora.

Un momento hay algo que quisiera confirmar si no es mucha molestia podrías venir tu primero y poner tu mano hacia la puerta mas pequeña y decir estas palabras menciona a catra el felino.

La esperanza se convierte en un milagro del cielo tu eres nuestro milagro guerrero de la esperanza.

Aaahhh es necesario que diga todo eso y por qué lo tengo que hacerlo yo dice catra un poco confundida.

Solo hazlo por favor dice felino con mucho respeto hacia catra.

Okey bien lo haré, pone su mano frente la puerta y catra comienza a decir lo que le pidió al felino que digiera y luego la puerta comienza a brillar con un a luz intensa empieza abrirse diciendo……

Bienvenida de vuelta Reina Guerrera bestial del milagro….  
Céline Crya …….

PROXIMAMENTE  
CAPITULO 4……. HASTA EL PROXIMO FIN DE SEMANA MIS QUERIDOS OTAKUS Y AMANTES DE CATRADORA Y ANIME……

**Author's Note:**

> Mis queridos otakus espero que les haya encantado el primer capitulo y próximamente les llegare a dar el siguiente capitulo.
> 
> EPISODIO 2 EL DIARIO MÁGICO DE LOS SECRETOS. PRÓXIMAMENTE....


End file.
